custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vavorkx
"I wonder, will I ever regain my honor?" -Vavorkx talking to himself about his honor. Vavorkx is the son of Mata Nui and supposed brother of a member of Order of the Great Creators, he has the Kanohi Ragi the mask of mystery, he is part of the Alliance of Heroes, but is supposedly part of an unknown organization possibally The Order of Mata Nui. History Early Days Vavorkx is an ancient character who is extremely misunderstood. Since he is the son of Mata Nui people used to look up to him until Makuta sent a being similar in shape to Vavorkx down to the Matoran. This false Vavorkx caused great destruction. Afterwards the false Vavorkx disapeared leaving all the blame to the true Vavorkx. In order to regain his honor he was striped of his holy spiritness and turned into a average being. Mahri Nui The first place Vavorkx went was Mahri Nui. When he arrived he met a small turaga like being called Voltrakx. When he arrived at a large stucture with Voltrakx he met a toa named Kanohi. Kanohi was a toa of water. They immediately fell in love. But before things were calm a robotic being called the Bounty Hunter attacked with the supposed mission of elliminating Vavorkx. After a long fight the Bounty Hunter retreated. Afterwards another creature came called The Creature attacked. Not far behind the Bounty Hunter is chasing it. Sensing danger Vavorkx and his freinds imbarked on a week long expidition after The Creature. Finally defeating it in a large battle at some sort of cord. Almost istantly the structure began to callaspe with a large island falling down from the surface. All three split up to escape the on coming doom. Almost instantly Vavorkx found a large crack in the sea floor. As he was swimming towards it Bounty Hunter attacked. In order to avoid conflict Vavorkx ignored him and swam even faster just barely missing being crushed. Right before Vavorkx entered the crack he saw Bounty Hunter buried in the debris. For some strange reason he felt his body tingle and change in a ball of flame just before crashing into a cliff side. Karda Nui The cliff side that Vavorkx crashed into was part of one of the last remaining Matoran villages in Karda Nui. When he regained consciecness his form had changed. He had a large sword, massive gun, and amazing wings. He looked around and saw a large figure standing in front of him. The being told him how his name was The King of Heroes and he was making an organization called the Alliance of Heroes and if he would like to join. Vavorkx said yes and was escorted into a large area. Then two more people joined, Voltrakx and Toa Kanohi. The King of Heroes said that a being called the Toa of Death stole the Mask of Death and gained some allies. Afterwards Vavorkx heard some scruffleing in a nearby village. When he arrive he saw Toa of Death's minions attacking Toa Kanohi while stealling a matoran. After firing a few shots the two minions fled. The next day the Toa of Death and some bounty hunters inclouding a guy called Ultrakx who later is descovered to be the Bounty Hunter. After a large fight the Toa of Death was blasted into a pool of protodermis. Afterwards a great ceremony was made in honor of Vavorkx for vanquishing the Toa of Death. He still had not regained his honor. The End of a Friend After the ceremony the alliance split up across Karda Nui. Not much later Vavorkx received a massage from the King of Heroes that a being known as the Rogue Toa was terrarizing a nearby village and that he was carrying a shadow matoran that had very valuable information. When Vavorkx got to the village the Rogue Toa was gone. After a meeting with the Alliance of Heroes. When the meeting ended the teem split up until only Vavorkx and Toa Kanohi were left. Then as if just to get over with it Vavorkx propossed to Toa Kanohi. Toa Kanohi accepted and said they would get married tommorrow. Not even an hour after he left he heard Toa Kanohi scream. By the time he got back she was near death with apparently a makuta standing over her. When he landed he fired a few shots at the makuta. before the smoke cleared the makuta was gone. When he went over to Toa Kanohi she said goodby and passed away. Before any of the other heroes got there Vavorkx was gone with one goal to kill the makuta. When he arrived at the makuta's home base he saw the Shadow matoran with him along with two other makuta. Before he could fire a shot he was walloped by a large blast of shadow. When he awoke he saw the makuta standing over him with a weapon of some sort shoved in his face. Then before the weapon struck him down for good Voltrakx swooped in out of nowhere and grabbed Vavorkx carrying him to safety. When Vavorkx recovered his health the Alliance of Heroes was having a meeting about the three makuta. They decided to strike the makuta the next day. When they arrived at the makuta base it seemed they knew they were coming because they were standing waiting for them. When the battle commenced the Alliance of Heroes seemed to be in the lead until the lead makuta fired a wall of shadow at them turning the battle towards the makuta. When all hope seemed lost Vavorkx's mask began to glow as bright as the sun. Then before the makuta could react Vavorkx blasted them with a wall of light and shadow. When the light and shadow cleared only the leader of the makuta was consience. Before that makuta could react Vavorkx was charging his gun strait at his face. When he fired a wall of light extended over all of Karda Nui. When the light cleared all the makuta were dead and the shadow matoran was good again. Later the Alliance of Heroes had their last meeting. The King of Heroes declared the Alliance of Heroes officially disbanded. As each member left Vavorkx felt more alone. Until he was the only one left. Still without his honor gained he walked off never to be seen again...or so they thought. Powers Vavorkx can command fire, darkness, and light. He can change his form when needed too without knowing he is doing so though he goes into a temporary coma. Weapons Vavorkx has claws, a large sword of light and shadow and a gun of light. Mask He has the Kanohi Ragi "the mask of mystery." This mask can not be activated on will alone. The being must be pure of heart, mind, and soul and near holy spiritness. The being does not need all his honor to use it though when he is near, it will become usable. Its powers are a mysetery as its name suggests. According to text it will inhance all original powers ten fold and cause the being to become light in its purest form. Links *User:Skullheadsoldier Category:Legendary characters